


You’re Not Alone

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Depression, Depressive Episode, Exhaustion, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Depression sucks.





	You’re Not Alone

“Eliot, we need you in Professor Anderson’s lecture room.”

“Todd, I don’t have time for your antics, please just-“

“Eliot I’m serious.”

Todd left the cafeteria and Margo and Eliot stared at each other. 

“Guess you better go see, El.”

Eliot rolled his sleeves up and walked to Anderson’s lecture room. He smoked half a cigarette on the way and stubbed it out when he reached the door of the building. He walked to Anderson’s room and stopped at the door. The room was empty except for Anderson, Todd, a girl he didn’t know, Fogg, and someone sitting at a desk with their head down looking like they were sleeping. Eliot stood in the doorway surveying the scene in front of him. He stared at the body slumped over the desk. He knew that body. 

“Q?”

Everyone turned to him then. Todd came to him. 

“Oh you’re here, good.”

Anderson approached him now.

“Eliot, Todd said you’d be the one to call, I don’t know what’s wrong. I did my lecture and everyone was leaving but I noticed Q was still here. I thought he fell asleep but when he wouldn’t answer me I came over and he’s just laying here. Todd was still packing up his stuff and he tried too. He won’t talk, almost catatonic. I asked him if he was sick and he just shakes his head.”

Eliot pushed past them and walked to Quentin. Fogg was knelt down on the ground beside him trying to talk to him. He stood when Eliot approached and Eliot took his spot. He knelt down to Quentin and put his hand on his back. Quentin stared back at him but looked like he wasn’t really there. He blinked slowly, looking exhausted. Eliot knew what this was, he’d seen Quentin through his episodes many times. He’d seemed fine this morning though.

“Hey, Q. What’s going on, sweetie? Talk to me.”

Quentin stared back at him blankly. 

“Can you sit up and talk to me?”

When he didn’t answer Eliot put his hand to his hair and smoothed it back. Quentin closed his eyes and sighed. Eliot picked his head up and held it in his hands and stared at him and smiled. 

“Hi, handsome. What happened to you, huh?”

Quentin leaned into Eliot’s hands and spoke so softly Eliot almost didn’t hear him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. I’m just trying to understand what happened so I can help you.”

“I’m just...so tired.”

“Ok. So you got to class and during lecture it hit you and you started feeling bad?”

Quentin nodded lightly and let out a deep breath. 

“I just can’t do it. I’m so tired. I just...” 

“Ok, it’s ok, sweetheart. You don’t have to. You’ve been working yourself hard lately studying. You can take a break now.”

Eliot stood and slowly lifted Quentin with him. He held on to him tightly because his legs weren’t holding him like they should. 

“Ok sweetheart, come on. I’m gonna take care of you now. I’m gonna take you home and put you to bed. Come on, walk with me, ok?”

It took awhile with Quentin moving slowly but they finally made it home and up to Eliot’s room. He sat Quentin down on the bed and undressed him down to his usual t-shirt and boxers that he slept in. He helped him lay down and got in beside him and Quentin immediately curled himself into a ball on his chest. Eliot covered them up and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

“I’m sorry, El. It just happened. I didn’t know...I’m so tired.”

Quentin couldn’t hold his eyes open anymore and finally closed them as Eliot threaded his fingers through his hair and kissed his head.

“Shh, don’t apologize. You’re ok. You just need some rest. Just go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up. You’re not alone.”


End file.
